Separating pieces of different types of garbage, or trash items from one another is important because certain components of solid waste have economic value when separated for recycling purposes while other components require special handling for reasons related to toxicity, fuel value and chemical reactivity. For example, ultralight materials, such as paper and light plastics, can be easily composted or used as a fuel. Also, certain items of trash can present hazards (e.g., toxicity, flammability), and must be handled appropriately. Many techniques are known for separating items having different sizes, weights, and consisting or various materials.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art reference which, in his judgment as one skilled in the art to which the present embodiment most nearly pertains, would anticipate or render obvious the present embodiment as set forth below.